


feverish

by fan_nerd



Series: a match worth waiting for [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Elements, Established Relationship, Fluffy Smut, M/M, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:53:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8823478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fan_nerd/pseuds/fan_nerd
Summary: Yuuri helps Victor through every stage of his heat with caring hands, and Victor loves him for that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> lol, _what a surprise_ , another yoi fic, lmfao OTL  
>  ~~guys this is my 14th yoi fic, honestly wtf????? who am i,,~~
> 
> this can be somewhat linked with [unprecedented](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8599729), but this is a standalone. enjoy. ♥

_Pre-Heat_

Victor keeps a stunningly detailed calendar for marking down expected dates of his heats. Unfortunately, as they can be somewhat unpredictable, the thing is a little useless. Still, it at least gives him a starting point for figuring out whether he's due for delving into one or not.

Heats are one of the unpleasant parts of being an omega, but he still takes care of his business because he's a mated adult and he has to.

His calendar tells him that since he had a heat two and a half months ago, he's due for another heat in five to six weeks. Much to his dismay, he can feel it coming on early, what with Yuuri's scent surrounding him all the time and Yuuri's mark often making Victor dizzy with lustful satisfaction.

As soon as he locks eyes with Yuuri running through his Eros routine on the ice for practice, Victor forces himself to focus on something else. Anything. He flushes hot under his scarf, unfurls it so it's not so tight on his neck, and quietly hopes that he's not getting his underwear damp.

He gives Yuuri an apologetic look when he pauses the music on the boombox and hurries to the restroom. He sits on the toilet for a few minutes until he hears the quiet thunk of Yuuri's guarded skates on the tile. "Hey," Yuuri's voice reassuringly drifts through the slots of the stall. "You okay?"

"Pre-heat came early," Victor murmurs back softly, screwing his eyes shut tight and limberly reaching around his back to touch his marked shoulderblade. "I'll be out in a minute."

"Okay," Yuuri replies softly, toning his voice that it resounds lightly in Victor's ears. "Do you need me to scent you again?"

"Please," Victor answers, dreadfully enticed by the notion.

When he comes out, barely put together, Yuuri opens his arms. Victor turns around and closes his eyes, breath hitching when Yuuri helps him take his coat off and lift his shirt up. Yuuri's lips ghost over his pale, bare skin, and Victor can feel heat pooling in his gut. "You ready?" Yuuri asks quietly, and Victor nods, lacing their hands together awkwardly at his side. Yuuri licks the fading bruise before sinking his canines into the gland and Victor mewls. He keeps his teeth anchored for well over a minute while he floods Victor with his scent. Yuuri pulls away with a wet pop, kissing Victor's shoulder before he cradles the taller man in his arms, keeping Victor from falling over in a daze.

"Thank you," Victor hums, finally turning around so he can hug and kiss Yuuri properly. "Let's get back to practice."

"You sure?" Yuuri studies him with a squint since he doesn't have his glasses on. "I can practice by myself if you want to go home."

"No," Victor says, taking a deep breath while he straightens his spine. "I still have a few more days before I'll need to stay in, and I'd like to get as much done with you as I can."

Yuuri tightly grips his hand before pulling away, hesitant. "Alright. Let me know if you feel woozy or anything."

Victor thinks that he feels light-headed at that very moment, but that feeling is nearly constant these days, as his small and anxious alpha makes him dizzy with affection.

//

_Nesting_

Yuuri's heart rate increases that night when he sees Makkachin pawing at his door. He pets the dog for a few minutes before he heads over to Victor's room, fairly convinced that he knows what he'll find. He knocks and asks for permission to enter before coming inside, and his assumption is proven true.

Victor doesn't have the decency to start nesting with anything sensible. He's currently foggy-eyed, holding a bag full of Yuuri's dirty jerseys, another with his practice skates and gloves, and, finally, Yuuri's indoor slippers for the inn. He looks up like he's been caught doing something illegal when Yuuri comes in, sighing. "Sorry," Victor blurts out with a sheepish smile. "I probably should have asked you before I took these."

"You already asked me last week," Yuuri says with a soft grin. "It's fine. You should pick softer things to take, though."

Dazedly, Victor blinks up at him, like the thought never occurred to him. "Right." He drops the load in his arms down on the bed in an arrangement that vaguely resembles a circle. He looks up with a sly expression and asks, "So, is that an open invitation to take your underwear?"

"What?  _No_ ," Yuuri flushes hot with a rush of embarrassment. "Take my scarves or something! I'll go grab you stuff, so relax. I'm glad I waited to do my laundry."

"Hmm, okay," Victor replies drowsily, already sinking into the mattress with the sports bag in his arms. Yuuri comes back while he's dozing with armfuls of his worn t-shirts, sweatpants, and his less preferred Winter gear. Victor burrows even deeper into the fabrics and pulls Yuuri down for a slow, deep kiss as he starts to fall asleep. "Thank you."

"No problem," Yuuri whispers back, tucking him in.

//

_Urgency / Fever_

When Yuuri comes in with dinner after his second day of nesting, Victor refuses to eat and Yuuri has to talk him into eating  _something_. Victor paws all over him and makes a mess of both of them. He hadn't bothered to wear a pad because Yuuri kept his mark freshly presented during this period of time, but this means Yuuri has to coax him out of the stupidly wet sheets to change them and force Victor's black briefs up his legs.

"Yuuri," Victor whines, rutting against him and challenging Yuuri's patience. "Yuuri, please."

"You're not thinking straight yet," Yuuri coos at him softly, spending an inordinate amount of time calming Victor by running his arms down Victor's sides and petting his silvery hair. "Don't worry, Victor. It'll just be another day or two before your proper heat comes on."

"I want you  _now_ ," Victor replies, messily jamming their teeth together and snarling as he humps Yuuri's legs. "Yuuri.  _Yuuri_."

" _Arggh_ ," Yuuri groans, slowly peeling Victor off of him and refusing to give in to Victor's stupid doe-eyed look. "It's just a couple days! Relax. Please, Victor." His knot is building, like an idiot, and he straightens his glasses on his nose. "Please. For me."

Victor nods, but he keeps whining long after Yuuri leaves, and he falls asleep with tears wet in his eyes.

//

_Heat_

When Yuuri sighs and knocks on the door with a meal laden in his arms, Victor answers hoarsely, his voice dry and tired.

He sounds normal, and it sets Yuuri's mind at peace. Yuuri enters with a smile and says, "Hey there. How do you feel?"

"Like crap," Victor groans as he eats his rice, patting the bed full of Yuuri's things and encouraging his boyfriend to come sit next to him. "Really slick. Horny as hell. The usual."

"I'm just glad you can string together coherent sentences," Yuuri says with a laugh as Victor puts his empty dishes to the side and rests his head on Yuuri's shoulder. "Are you tired?"

"Now that you're here?" Victor chuckles breathlessly, lacing their fingers together and looking at Yuuri through half-lidded blue eyes. "No, of course I'm not."

Yuuri flushes and stutters out, "You want me to knot you?"

Victor rolls his eyes and pulls Yuuri over his legs. "That's a stupid question."

"Well, you lead the way, then," Yuuri offers slyly, a smirk creeping onto his face. "It's your turn."

"Be careful what you wish for," Victor says, wriggling his hips as he flings his underwear off and tugs Yuuri's clothing off. The moment he flips and comes on top of Yuuri, Yuuri lets out a wheeze and jolts at Victor's slick running hot down both of their thighs. He dashes his tongue around Yuuri's mouth, keeps both of their hands laced and rolls himself over Yuuri's lower half, feeling his knot build with a foggy look.

Yuuri moans deeply as Victor leans to the side to grab a condom, their abdomens hot as they rut flush against each other. Victor keeps his eyes locked with Yuuri's while he puts the protection on and sinks down lowly, both of them biting their lips and flaring their nostrils as Yuuri grows wider inside of him. Victor yelps as Yuuri nips at his neck, oversensitive to touch, and Yuuri's palm rests on his ass while he just shakes and settles, unabashedly blissful. "Take it slow, Victor," Yuuri whispers, licking over his little nips. "We have the rest of the week."

Victor hums in agreement, waiting a few more minutes to enjoy the sensation of Yuuri's eyes raking over him and his knot slowly going back its' usual size. Victor starts moving back and forth, rocking both of them into the pillows, panting and sweating. He comes hot over Yuuri, and Yuuri's enjoyment is evident in the loaded plastic he throws away after that round, reaching for another one. "All week?"

Yuuri stands up to get a towel, kissing him on the forehead. "All week."

They go three more times that night alone and Victor dictates the pace.

//

_Post-Heat_

As Victor comes off of his high, elated and sated, Yuuri goes through the rigors of putting all of his things away. Victor offers to help, as always, but Yuuri denies his assistance because he knows how tired his heats make him. He sets his clothes to be washed, runs the old sheets through yet another round of bleach, and makes sure Victor's clothes are pressed and clean so he can go outside and get some exercise other than having sex.

Victor rises groggily, so Yuuri waits patiently in the doorway with Makkachin. When he finally feels steady on his feet, he climbs on his bicycle and leads the way up the hill, huffing all the way.

He hardly remembers what he did during his competitive days, when he'd been almost choked on all his suppressants. Now that he's allowed free and flowing heats, he feels a hundred times better, and, of course, bearing Yuuri's mark on the back of his shoulder feels great as well.

Yuuri still goes through the routine of checking up on him and bringing him dinner, cuddling with him at night, just to make sure Victor never feels the post-heat depression that some omegas are prone to.

After a couple weeks, things settle back to normal, but Yuuri continues becoming more comfortable with his boyfriend, and Victor falls more and more in love with him every season, glad that he mated his stupidly wonderful man, feeling at home here in Hasetsu.

Yuuri smiles at him after practice and Victor beams back.

In a way, Yuuri's smile feels more satisfying than their coupling does, and Victor smiles to himself at the thought.

**Author's Note:**

> anyways, i love omega victor. i just,,,rly wanted more bc. im thirsty. save me,,
> 
> chat with me [@wbtrashking](http://wbtrashking.tumblr.com)! pls feel free to send me yoi fic requests because,,, clearly, nobody can stop these hands,,, :')


End file.
